


不離不棄《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 服用須知：1.原為新年時預計要發的文2.或許OOC3.小甜餅路線4.全文皆以繁體字及台譯書寫5.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出。前提設定：文中的世界沒有佛地魔存在，所以哈利也不是救世主。莉莉及詹姆都活著，教授和哈利的關係回歸到單純的師生以及仇人之子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	不離不棄《SSHP》

一、

或許緣份本身就是一件奇怪的事情。不斷盯著教師席上慢條斯理的吃著桌上的食物的石內卜，哈利邊這麼想道。

其實這是他們第一次見面，在霍格華茲的大禮堂裡，剛舉行完了分院儀式，所有人都處在一種極度興奮的狀態，然而哈利卻不由自主的和教師席上的石內卜眼神重疊了。他看不懂石內卜黑曜石一般的眼睛裡閃爍的負面情緒，因為就他所知他們應該是第一次見面，但是石內卜的眼裡，那種積怨已久的目光，卻讓他久久都無法將視線移開。

聽說獅子座的人天生就保有貓科動物的旺盛好奇心，在那之前哈利從來沒有認同過，然而今天他卻忍不住相信了。他想知道石內卜對他積怨的原因，也可能希望獲得更多──化解那些怨懟。

但是結果總是會比預期來得慘烈，哈利在石內卜的第一堂魔藥課上就碰了一鼻子的灰，而他也忽然發現，原本他以為石內卜只是不喜歡他，第一堂魔藥課之後他確定石內卜的情緒遠比不喜歡來得更加強烈，甚至超過了討厭，直接晉升為恨意。

不過獅子座的旺盛好奇心不僅沒有讓哈利退縮，他反而開始想方設法的要縮短和石內卜之間的距離，而且為了達到這個目的，他不惜利用各種手段，例如關禁閉。

哈利其實比起任何人都期待這個時間──每週六的晚上八點，當然前提是他在週五的魔藥課上把石內卜惹毛了。也或許這個狀態對他們來說可以稱得上是各取所需，石內卜會在關禁閉的時間裡一遍遍的告訴他，他有多麼多麼的討厭他，但是每當哈利問到原因時，石內卜就會開始保持沉默。所以最後哈利也漸漸的放棄了想要去知道，至少在關禁閉的這段時間裡，他還能和石內卜獨處。

那個時候的哈利還沒有思考過，失去了尋求原因的這個目的之後，他究竟為什麼還想要留在石內卜的身邊。

二、

比起哈利，石內卜顯然沒有那麼相信所謂的緣份，他們的相遇只是一種必然，就像其他年滿十一歲的新生，總會遇到魔藥學這堂必修課一樣，哈利也不過就是眾多學生之中的一個；但是對石內卜來說，哈利那些刻意接近的小花招就不在預想範圍裡了。石內卜知道哈利一直想要探究，找尋他厭惡的理由，所以總是想著方法要靠近他，甚至不惜在每個星期五魔藥課上蓄意製造一些災難。

嚴格說起來，他討厭的並不是哈利這個人，而是他的「臉」。

石內卜之所以不喜歡哈利的原因，源自於哈利的父親──詹姆．波特。石內卜和詹姆是同級生，但是他們一直以來都處得不好，或許是因為學院，或許是因為詹姆就是個討厭鬼，也或許是因為莉莉──哈利的母親。

他和莉莉可以算得上是青梅竹馬，不到從小一起長大，但至少在進霍格華茲之前他們就已經認識了，並且相處了幾年。莉莉就像是和煦的陽光，溫暖過他冰冷荒蕪的童年。而那個時候石內卜曾經以為這就是愛情，所以他和同樣喜歡著莉莉的詹姆總是互看不順眼，直至今日都仍厭惡著彼此。

雖然自從莉莉和詹姆在一起之後，他已經釐清了那種想要保護莉莉的情感並不是愛情。

哈利長得和詹姆就像是一個模子刻出來的，除了那雙像極了莉莉的翠綠色眼睛。以至於每次和哈利對到視線，石內卜就會忍不住聯想到他最厭惡的詹姆，而且經過哈利幾次在魔藥課上刻意搗亂之後，他更加的認定著哈利就連個性都跟詹姆一樣惡劣。

後來發生了什麼？於是那天在哈利又一次來地窖報到的週六晚上八點，石內卜終於用著十分諷刺和惡質的語氣和哈利說了之所以非常厭惡他的原因。

「你就和你父親一樣，波特。驕傲、自大而且不可一世。」

「如果足夠清楚了我對你的厭惡程度，就帶著你那些該死的小花招，離你卑微的魔藥學教授遠一點。」

聽完了石內卜的話之後，哈利面無表情的走出了石內卜位於地窖的辦公室，而且接下來的幾天，除了用餐時間還會在餐廳碰到面之外，哈利這個人似乎就像從沒在石內卜的世界裡留下痕跡一樣。直到週五的魔藥課。

懷著忐忑的心情，石內卜在魔藥教室裡等待著史萊哲林和葛萊芬多的一年級生走進教室，哈利就和往常無異的混在葛萊芬多的男生群體裡，臉上還帶著一點點令人覺得有些炫目的笑容，然而一對上石內卜的目光，那抹笑意瞬間就消失無蹤了。

石內卜以為這又是哈利的什麼新花招，所以整整兩堂的魔藥課都提心吊膽著，但是一直到課堂結束都沒有發生任何事，如果不算上哈利完美調製魔藥的能力的話。

直到這時石內卜才恍然想起，莉莉從學生時期開始就十分擅長魔藥學。

或許是那堂魔藥課太過和平讓他產生了某種錯覺──以為哈利找到了想要的原因，就會就此遠離他的生活圈。但實際上卻不是，那節課結束之後，哈利貌似十分有心向學的隻身留在了魔藥教室裡，那雙翠綠色的眼睛不斷盯著他看，就像要把他的靈魂都給看穿。

「我想清楚了，教授。」良久，哈利才緩緩說著。「所有你覺得我和我父親相像的部份我都會改，我想要你看著的我就是我，而不再是我父親的影子。」

三、

自從那天在魔藥教室說了那些話之後，哈利幾乎每天都會去石內卜位於地窖的辦公室廝混，對，廝混。魔藥課上不再製造災難的哈利失去了週六被關禁閉的理由，所以他開始找一些關於魔藥學的問題糾纏著石內卜，一方面是讓葛萊芬多的同學不要對他問東問西，另一方面是想讓石內卜沒有辦法拒絕他。

而在這段時間的相處裡，哈利也漸漸的發現了一些關於石內卜的小祕密。石內卜雖然很討厭他，但是似乎唯獨對他的眼睛有種莫名的情感，偶爾在被他纏得煩了的時候，石內卜會瞇起黑曜石般的眸子，眼底閃爍著火光的瞪著他看，就在哈利以為石內卜會說出什麼極具諷刺意味的話語時，石內卜通常都只是沉默著，然後伸手撫上他的眼周，欲言又止。

最開始的時候哈利以為是石內卜很喜歡他的眼睛，後來他才知道事情根本不是那樣，石內卜只是透過他的眼睛在看著別人。就像那個時候透過他的臉看著他的父親一樣。

然而一年、兩年過去了，他仍沒能從石內卜的口中問出那個人是誰，他們就只是一直一直的重複著有點像是習慣一般的生活──哈利單方面的騷擾，然後石內卜從嚴厲拒絕變成了沉默對抗，哈利也始終保持著獅子座的樂觀，私自認定著石內卜的無聲抗議是默許。

就在哈利以為日子會就這樣乍看和平的繼續持續下去時，他意外的知道了石內卜透過他的眼睛看著誰。三年級的開學宴上，他們得知了黑魔法防禦學的教授又換了人，不過這可能也不完全是個壞消息，因為二年級擔任黑魔法防禦學的教師──吉德羅．洛哈實在稱不上是一位好老師；成天搗鼓著他的外表和一遍又一遍的吹噓著自己的事蹟。

哈利仍記得第一次上新來的黑魔法防禦學教授──雷木思．路平的課時他們都抱持著不期不待，不受傷害的心情，畢竟他們已經被這堂課不優質的師資荼毒了兩年。但結果出乎意料的好，路平絕對是最好的黑魔法防禦學教授，雖然他們目前也只經歷過三個教授。

於是那天，在黑魔法防禦學下課之後，路平略微靦腆的希望能跟他聊幾句時，哈利也十分乾脆的就答應了。也就是那天，他從路平那裡聽到了很多關於他的雙親及教父學生時代的故事。然而就在他們相談甚歡，差一點錯過晚餐時間，匆匆相約了下次再聊時，路平用著一種近似感慨一般的語氣，很輕很輕的說著：

「你就像我聽說的一樣，哈利。」

「你和詹姆真的長得很像，除了眼睛，你的眼睛像莉莉。」

四、

石內卜很明顯的感受到最近幾天哈利都有些奇怪，雖然仍和往常一樣常常在他的地窖出沒，但是相比以前還要來得更加沉默，不再抓著他問東問西，也不會主動開啟一些話題，讓他們相處的時間比想像中來得熱絡。當然的，比起讓哈利賴在地窖裡，石內卜依然傾向於哈利不要出現，只是他不否認或許他已經開始有一點習慣哈利的絮絮叨叨。

但是最近的哈利總是有一些欲言又止，像是想要確定什麼，話到了嘴邊卻又全部都吞了回去。這兩年多來的相處讓石內卜知道這一點也不像是哈利會做的事，在石內卜的眼裡，哈利應該是張揚的，就如同葛萊芬多的象徵動物──獅子一樣。

於是那天，他終於忍不住的把哈利擋在了地窖的門口，近似逼問的要哈利老實交代究竟怎麼了。而哈利卻只是睜著那雙晶亮的翠綠色眼睛，圓框鏡片之後的眸子還閃爍著遲疑的光芒，像是在斟酌要從何說起，但是良久的沉默之後，終究，哈利還是一句話也沒說。倒是石內卜伸手撫上了哈利的眼周，正要開口說些不再帶有嚴厲和諷刺意味的話時，哈利才突然揮開他的手，很輕很輕的說著：

「我不會再來打擾你了，教授。」

說不出是什麼感覺，他看著哈利說完了話之後轉身就離開了他的視線之中。或許他心裡大概是有點不以為然的，畢竟人是種會過度依賴習慣的動物，他想，哈利都這樣糾纏了他兩年多，即使真的有心想要切割，也不是那麼容易。但是石內卜發現他似乎錯了，那天以後哈利真的再也沒有踏進過地窖，一天之中石內卜唯一能看到哈利的時間，是在餐廳裡隔著教師席和學生席時，一週裡他們最接近的機會是魔藥課，而那時哈利看著他的表情就像看著其他教授一樣，他在哈利的眼裡不再特別。

那時他才發現，原來被習慣制約的那個人，其實是他。

五、

哈利以為自己能夠不在意，不論石內卜透過他的臉看著詹姆，還是透過他的眼睛看著莉莉，他都可以平心靜氣，但實際上好像並不是這樣，那些他用樂觀構築起來的假象──被他當成默許的石內卜的沉默對抗，似乎都仍是一堆空虛的，甚至有點自欺欺人的虛假想像，現實之中的他們仍然處得不好，石內卜對他的恨意依舊，看著他的時候也還是只看得到他父親的影子。

或許更糟，現在還多了他母親的影子。

可是他又仍不斷抱持著期待，希望其實石內卜只是拉不下臉，實際上已經看到了真實的他，所以他和平常一樣賴在地窖裡，卻又不敢真的去確認在石內卜的心裡，究竟他會是什麼樣子。

然後他開始變得患得患失，既想知道又害怕知道的那些事情，總是在他閒暇的時候縈繞在腦際。然而他還是不知道自己為什麼那麼在意著石內卜的事，只覺得這感覺就像是毒瘤一樣，每日每日都在增長，就待它成長到身體再也無法負荷之後，隨時都會把他撐爆。

但是他的日子還是一直在過，也努力維持著不讓任何人看出端倪，所幸他的演技似乎真的非常成功，所有人，包括石內卜在內都沒有看出他的不對勁，除了心思一向特別細膩的妙麗。

「哈利，我早就告訴過你，你對石內卜教授的探究心必須要適可而止。」妙麗在課堂與課堂之間的空堂把他抓進了堆放雜物的藝品室裡，語氣十分嚴肅的和他說著。

早在一年級，哈利不斷想要靠近石內卜，挖掘石內卜究竟為什麼會這麼厭惡他時，妙麗就嚴正的告訴過哈利，這種貓科動物的本能只是一種稍縱即逝的情感，隨著哈利知道了事情的原委，消磨掉所有的好奇心之後，一切就會回歸到應該有的狀態。但是妙麗並不看好哈利的本能，她覺得有些事情就應該保持在一種曖昧不明的狀態，因為過度的清晰只會造成很多傷害。

就像是現在，哈利很明顯的就是因為知道了太多跟石內卜有關的事，所以才變得越來越迷失自己，而且這感覺甚至有點一發不可收拾，越發像是情竇初開的小伙。

該死的，情竇初開？妙麗忍不住在腦海裡把自己罵了一通。微微瞇起了眼睛看向面前語氣囁嚅的哈利，她忽然又覺得適當來點猛藥，應該能夠打醒哈利，就像剛才她被自己的想法給震驚到了一樣。

「雖然我不想這麼說，但是你就像是喜歡上了石內卜教授一樣，哈利。」

妙麗深吸了一口氣，盡量讓自己的語氣平緩而且義正嚴詞，從開口到說完話等待哈利回應的過程中都緊緊盯著哈利的反應，但是結果卻不如她的預期，哈利沒有她想像中的驚訝，也沒有大聲反駁，或者是放聲大笑的要她別開這種玩笑。哈利就只是很平靜的，就彷彿她只是說出了一件全世界都熟知的常識。

「……好吧，哈利，所以你喜歡石內卜教授？」妙麗閉上眼睛思考了幾秒鐘之後緩緩說著。

「可能是，也可能不是，妙麗。我覺得我沒有辦法確定……」哈利略微猶豫的說著，說到後面妙麗忽然朝他伸出一隻手示意他停下。

「當你開始猶豫，最好的辨別方式就是親密關係。」妙麗對上哈利那雙略微黯淡的翠綠色眼睛，一字一頓的說著：「你真的能夠接受自己和石內卜教授發生關係嗎？」

聽了妙麗的話，哈利忽然陷入了一陣沉默之中。他其實曾經想過一些比較平淡的，牽牽手，或者一些帶著暖意的擁抱，偶爾在地窖的時候他甚至會從石內卜的背後偷襲，只是在這之前他都以為那只不過是他覺得石內卜的反應很有趣的小惡作劇，未曾想或許這些都有別的意義，例如直指愛情。

「我想，妳不會想知道答案的，妙麗。」微微露出一個有點苦澀的笑容，哈利輕輕的說著。「我真的喜歡他。」

「身為你的好朋友，我必須要提醒你，哈利。」妙麗知道哈利一向是個有點死心眼的人，所以對於已經找到了結論的哈利來說，任何勸阻的話都不會有用，但即使如此她還是必須要盡到好友的提醒責任。「為你的感情設置停損點。」

和妙麗談話之後，哈利很認真的思考了很久，關於感情的停損點的事。他不知道一般來說大家都會怎麼設置這個停損點，是以時間還是事件點為界線，仔細說來他和石內卜已經相處了兩年多，不長卻也不短，而這期間石內卜對他完全沒有絲毫改變，仍是始終如一的厭惡；而他們之間除了他偶爾惡作劇般的擁抱之外，根本也不存在什麼事件點。不論怎麼分析石內卜對他都不曾存在厭惡以外的情感。

所以最後哈利想通了，他給了自己一個時間，下一次石內卜再透過他的臉或者眼睛看著別人時，他就會主動脫離，讓那些對石內卜懷抱的情感都消失殆盡。

六、

石內卜承認他最近有一點心煩意亂，自從發現了他對哈利的騷擾行為產生習慣之後，他總會不由自主的去探聽著哈利的消息，例如現在，兩個葛萊芬多學院的女生在走廊上談論著關於哈利的話題。剛升上四年級沒有多久，哈利忽然成為了女生之間的熱門話題，其中或許有很大一部分的原因源於四年級的聖誕舞會。

他從兩個女生的交談裡聽到了哈利似乎已經決定好了邀約的對象，正在精心規劃著要在什麼樣的時間點和氣氛下提出邀請。女孩子通常都對這種貌似浪漫的行為沒有抵抗力，而且哈利對想要邀約的人一概保密，又增添了所有人的期待和幻想。聽到這裡石內卜卻忍不住嗤之以鼻，他記得他四年級的時候沒有參加舞會，他把自己關在魔藥教室裡，一遍又一遍的練習著護法咒。那個時候他還認為自己喜歡著莉莉，在魔藥教室裡和他的那頭牝鹿護法相互凝視。

想到這裡，石內卜忽然又覺得心情鬱悶了起來，在他這麼煩躁的時候，身為罪魁禍首的人居然還能心平氣和的尋找舞伴，所以他完全沒有絲毫猶豫的隨便安了些名目給走廊上聊天的兩個葛萊芬多學院的女生，試圖用扣分來緩解他的心浮氣躁，但就像是理所當然的一樣，一點用也沒有，於是他快步走到了三年級生剛下課的符咒學教室門口，一看到哈利就揪著去了地窖。

看著站在他位於地窖的辦公室裡的哈利，石內卜直到現在都還有點慌亂，他其實不知道自己那麼風風火火的把哈利拽來這裡的理由，就只是很單純的想要讓自己的心安靜下來。不過除此之外，似乎還真的有一件非常重要的事是他想做的──他不想讓哈利有時間去邀請隨便什麼人參加聖誕舞會。

七、

那之後發生了什麼事呢？實際上說起來就和以前沒有什麼兩樣，只不過哈利現在賴在地窖的理由不再源於哈利自己，更確切的說法是，哈利根本也不知道他究竟哪裡又得罪了石內卜，所以才會天天，是的，比起以前的每週一次關禁閉還要更加的頻繁，石內卜要求他每天晚上八點準時到地窖報到。

然後一成不變的，每天的例行公事都是處理魔藥材料。哈利看不懂石內卜的用意，但即使詢問了也無法得到答案，偶爾哈利覺得或許就連石內卜自己也不知道答案。就這樣拖著拖著時間就來到了聖誕舞會當天，哈利以為至少在今天石內卜可以寬容一點包容所有對他的厭惡，讓他們可以各自度過一個或溫馨或歡樂的聖誕節，然而結果是否定的，吃完了聖誕大餐之後，他就被石內卜二話不說的拖離了正準備開始熱鬧的聖誕舞會會場，依舊必須窩在陰冷潮濕的地窖。

那種所有人都在上面開心的跳舞、嬉鬧，而他卻被迫待在地底的憤怒感讓他第一次沖著石內卜發了火，他記得甚至還不小心的罵了石內卜是隻喜怒無常的老蝙蝠。就在那樣隨便亂罵一通之後，哈利以為會得到石內卜同樣憤怒的回應，實際上卻沒有，石內卜只是抿著唇沉默了一會，後來向他伸出了一隻手。

沒有遲疑的，哈利覆上了石內卜的手，那天，他們在沒有音樂的地窖裡跳了一支又一支的舞。

八、

他們似乎在一起了。沒有言語的確認，也沒有什麼明顯過於親密的肢體接觸，石內卜甚至不太確定他對於哈利存在的是什麼樣子的想法，當然的，哈利對他是否存在情感，他也不知道，但是那種同處一個空間的安穩感卻讓他無法忽視哈利之於他是一種特別存在的事實。

雖然相比於以往，他們待在彼此身邊的時間顯得也不是真的有變長，這或許也有他們從一年級開始就很常單獨相處的原因，但是他非常滿意於哈利又變得絮絮叨叨的這件事，他喜歡哈利向他分享生活中發生的小趣聞時，就連眼睛都帶著笑意的模樣。

這讓他忽然想起最開始被哈利惹得怒火攻心時，他總是會沉默的摸著他的眼周的事，石內卜從不否認他很喜歡哈利的眼睛，不是因為它和莉莉的眼睛一樣都是綠色的，而是那雙晶亮的翠綠色眸子就像它的主人一樣，總是閃爍著一種光芒，純淨而耀眼奪目，細細盯著就能夠平撫他所有的負面情緒，尤其當那雙眼睛裡映滿他的身影時，石內卜能感覺到自己無法抑制的從心底升起滿滿的喜悅。

如果這就是愛情，那麼也許，他真的喜歡上了那個男孩，那個名叫「哈利．波特」的男孩。

九、

他們似乎開始交往了。哈利坐在葛萊芬多交誼廳的書桌前，靜靜的這麼想道。聖誕舞會之後他又開始頻繁的進出石內卜位於地窖的辦公室，石內卜的態度和以前一樣絲毫沒有改變，偶爾還是會透過他的眼睛看著他的母親；只是石內卜不再排斥他的那些惡作劇，有的時候甚至會大方的給予一個溫暖的擁抱，不過也就僅止於此。他們的「交往」沒有言語確認，也沒有什麼過度的親密行為可以佐證，唯一有的就只是石內卜開始叫他的名而不是姓。

於是時間一久就連他自己都開始懷疑，或許所謂的交往就單單是他的想像和認知，石內卜也沒有任何表示，更何況他感覺的出來，石內卜仍然喜歡著他的母親，即使過了這麼多年，而且他的母親和他的父親依然十分相愛。

他厭惡石內卜的長情的同時，也厭惡著自己的不夠乾脆，說好要設置的停損點，卻在那個其實並不能代表什麼的聖誕舞之下不攻自破。可是他又捨不得戳破，即使只是假象他也想要維持和石內卜現在的這種和平共處的狀態。但是他卻錯估了自己的獨占欲，就在石內卜再一次透過他的眼睛看著莉莉時，他終於還是忍不住把話說開了。

「我不想再把時間耗在地窖裡了，教授。」哈利語氣十分平靜的說著。「如果我們曾經在一起，我覺得我們該分開了。」

「如果這是你要的。」

然後那天，在交往了半年之後，他們分手了。

十、

一切都像是走到了一個既定的狀態裡，如果沒有前面那四年多的糾纏，或許這本來就是他們應該會有的相處模式──就只是非常普通的學生和教授。哈利依然保持著他優秀的學習能力，成為了許多教授口中的資優生，石內卜也依然是過度偏心自己學院的史萊哲林院長，總是想著方法要在課堂中扣掉其他學院的學院積分，尤其針對葛萊芬多。

他們就像那四年多從未發生過一樣，在生活裡唯一的交集就只剩下魔藥課，但又都心照不宣的刻意避開彼此眼神交會的瞬間，佯裝著即使沒有對方他們都過得很好。然而實際上是真的好還是假的好，就只有他們自己才知道了。

哈利升上五年級之後，為了應付普等巫測，開始忙碌於課業之中，但其實他只是不想讓自己閒下來。在說破了一切之後，他才忽然明白自己對石內卜的愛情源自於在大禮堂裡第一次見面的那一眼。毫不浪漫卻滿載著獅子座的人會相信的緣份和一見鍾情。

可是沒有用，即使他再怎麼喜歡石內卜都是徒勞，石內卜的心裡駐著人，而且那個人一待就是將近三十個年頭，不論是時間還是份量都不是他能夠比擬的。邊這麼想著，哈利邊有點像是意氣用事的偷偷為自己添了一杯用魔法變出來的葡萄酒，那是他在去年意外學會的一個小魔咒，偶爾為了練習他也常常會這樣偷偷的小酌一杯。

只是今天的狀況有點不太一樣，平常練習的時候他通常都不會喝完，就只是淺淺的抿一口，確定自己用魔法變出來的液體是葡萄酒，但這次他卻是有意要把它整杯喝完。一點點微醺，讓哈利高估了自己的酒量，想也沒想的又再添了一杯，於是一杯又一杯，喝到後來他只覺得眼花撩亂，但是腦子卻比沒喝之前還要更清晰。咕噥著什麼醉了心情就會好一點都是騙人的，哈利回到了寢室抽出了自己的隱形斗篷，雖然腦子很清楚，但是藉酒壯膽沖石內卜吼兩句他覺得酒精還是做得到的。

十一、

石內卜現在覺得頭有點痛，看著在自己的辦公室前醉得站都站不穩的哈利，他甚至沒有辦法開口責罵，因為和一個醉鬼講什麼都是沒有用的。而為了不要讓經過的人看到他們在辦公室門口起爭執，他最後只好把哈利拽進辦公室裡，讓哈利坐在椅子上，同時還遞上了一杯水，希望能藉此醒醒酒。但是接過了水杯的哈利看起來並不是很想配合，忽然就開始啜泣了起來，還伸手用力扯著他的衣袍。

「放手，波特。」石內卜低吼著，哈利依然緊緊的抓著不肯放開，後來更像是個哭鬧不休的孩子，整個人都撲到了石內卜的身上。

「為什麼，你沒有辦法喜歡我？」哈利把頭埋在石內卜的胸前悶聲哭著說。「憑什麼只有我這麼、這麼喜歡你？」

聽到這裡，石內卜忽然停下了手上的動作，不再把哈利推開，就那樣靜靜的聽著哈利控訴。

「我們不能繼續在一起嗎？」

「……如果我沒記錯，波特先生，當初是你提分手的。」

「因為我不想再看到你透過我的眼睛看著別人。」

就像是安撫小貓一樣，石內卜輕輕的在哈利繼續嘮叨不休的唇上印上了一個吻。

「我也喜歡著你，哈利。」

十二、

他們似乎又在一起了，哈利想。但依然沒有任何證據可以證明他們的關係，而且相比以前，石內卜對他似乎更加冷淡，他們相處的時間也不比以往，只有在週六或週日的晚上八點才會短暫的相處片刻，而剩餘的大多數時間哈利仍舊在忙著準備普等巫測。

一切就像回到了他們不曾分手之前，看似和平，其實是一種彷彿懸在冰絲線上的關係，隨時都有可能崩盤，然而哈利已經不敢再去確認了，至少石內卜已經不再透過他的眼睛或他的臉去看著別人，這樣就足夠了。

時間推移著來到了哈利即將畢業的第七年，他和石內卜依舊是那樣平平淡淡的，只是偶爾會收到來自詹姆或天狼星的咆哮信，去年的暑假石內卜特地去了一趟波特家，親口告訴了詹姆、莉莉和天狼星他和哈利正在交往。相比於兩個像是被激怒了的野獸一般的父親，莉莉就顯得平靜許多，甚至還能微微笑著，用貌似開玩笑，實際上十分認真的口吻要求石內卜在哈利滿十八歲之前都不可以冒然出手。

但即使如此，哈利仍然不確定他和石內卜能夠維持到什麼時候，也許畢業就是終結，也或許畢業之前就會結束。他不知道，而且也不想知道，在一切塵埃落定之前，他只希望這關係能夠維持的長久一些。

然後懷著這種忐忑不安的心情，他終究迎來了畢業典禮，結業式上所有的七年級生都戴著黑色的尖頂帽，每個人的臉上都揚著興奮的表情，他卻只能很勉強的笑著。教師席上石內卜的位置直到現在都還是空著的，這讓他覺得更加不安。

「各位先生和小姐們，我們的畢業典禮即將開始了，請大家坐定位。」教師席的正中間位置，鄧不利多正用著魔杖放大音量的說著。

「不過在典禮開始之前，我們有個小小的餘興節目。」隨即鄧不利多補充道。哈利不確定是不是他的錯覺，鄧不利多講完話之後還對著他眨了眨眼。

突然整個禮堂都暗了下來，只有懸浮著的幾根白蠟燭熒熒的火光，禮堂的厚實大門被敞開，依舊一身黑衣的石內卜從大門口走了進來，那頭齊肩的頭髮被束了起來，垂放在腦後。哈利在石內卜走近了一點之後才發現他身上穿著的也不是平常的黑袍，是有點像是禮服一樣的款式。他筆直的朝哈利走近，教師席上的鄧不利多還湊熱鬧的揮著魔杖奏起了小曲。

就和四年級時在地窖的聖誕節晚會那天一樣，石內卜朝哈利伸出了一隻手，但是哈利這次卻沒有直接覆上，他還處於一種有點迷糊的狀態。微微抿了抿唇，石內卜單膝跪在哈利的面前，用著一貫略帶點低沉的嗓音，一字一頓的說著：

「我不會說些虛假和浮誇的話語，哈利。」

哈利偏頭看了看四周，在石內卜跪下之後全場就安靜了下來，每一雙眼睛都直直的盯著他們這裡看。

「我唯一能夠給你的承諾，是這輩子都會對你不離不棄。」

聽到這裡，哈利卻忍不住紅了眼眶，他忽然想起了藉酒壯膽的那天，因為他說了不想要石內卜再透過他的眼睛看著別人，所以後來石內卜就再也沒有伸手撫上他的眼周。去年石內卜去波特家的時候也鄭重其事的告訴他，他對他的母親──莉莉抱有的情感不是愛情。莉莉之於石內卜是童年痛苦生活的救贖，她在他的心裡就只是需要挺身保護的人。

『但是我對你的是愛情，哈利。』哈利記得要離開波特家時，石內卜很輕很輕的說著。

「正好我也不喜歡聽虛假和浮誇的話。」哈利把手覆到了石內卜伸出的那隻手上，甚至離開位子摟住了石內卜的脖子。「我也會對你不離不棄。」

原先安靜得彷彿針掉落都能聽得一清二楚的禮堂，瞬間像炸開了花一樣，到處都是掌聲、口哨聲和開心的尖叫聲。畢業了之後的哈利沒有多久就和石內卜結了婚，雖然身為正氣師，但在鄧不利多的同意下搬進了霍格華茲。

不離不棄《完》  
by.FengChern

**Author's Note:**

> 這裡是沒有趕上大年初一的小廢廢，  
> 因為工作頗忙好不容易趁著今天休假就趕緊衝了出來QQ  
> 靈感來自星座留言板類型的部落格，  
> 所以如有雷同請輕拍。
> 
> 那麼，祝看文愉快（笑）


End file.
